Several devices for the preparation of hot, milk-based beverages of the type mentioned above are known. Such devices sometimes are provided as accessories of machines for the preparation of coffee starting from a preparation for example under the form of infusion.
Some of the known devices provide a heating base whereon a container is rested which receives the base-beverage, for example milk or water with infusions. Such devices generally comprise a stirring element which stirs the preparation existing in the container, favouring the incorporation of air in the beverage and thus producing an emulsifying effect. Therefore, the beverage can assume the consistence of a “cream” enhancing the taste thereof. Thanks to such emulsifying effect, the known devices are often called “milk-whipping” devices.
The inventor has found that the “milk-whipping” devices available on the market sometimes result to be uncomfortable to be used. For example, if the container of the beverage is hit accidentally while it is resting on the heating base, it can pour out its own content, the latter sometimes very hot.
Furthermore, the heat-transmitting modes between base and container can result to be not optimum, especially after a repeated use which tends to deform the walls in contact, with a decrease of the surface useful to the thermal exchange.
Still, the fixed portion of the stirring element does not result to be retained with sufficient stability with respect to the container. Consequently, the stirring element tends to vibrate, to the detriment of the mechanical integrity thereof. For these reasons, even the emulsifying action can result to be less effective.